New Faces Old Faces
by IrishRuby
Summary: Life at blackwall has changed alot, But just how much has changed ?


New Faces Old Faces

Summary : This is set 5 years after the series 14 finale, so that would make it 2007. Blue Watch are welcoming some new faces and some old faces to the team. Geoff, Sally and Frank have left Blackwall, Sally is now based at Lewisham Fire Station and is a crew commander, Frank appears to have disappeared and Geoff has retired from the Brigade and is now living in Australia. Shauna & Mick are no longer together and there is a couple of other things…..Oh yeah Blackwall is no longer a 2 pump appliance station, it is now a divisional HQ, which houses, 2 pumps, an ALP and a Water Tender and recall never died that's about it, hope you enjoy the story.

Standing across the road from Blackwall Fire Station, Kate Stevens couldn't believe how different the station was compared to when she had first been posted to Blackwall as a probationer 17 yrs ago, and now she was back.

Melanie Wilson & Craig Ross' Flat

'Hey Melanie get a move on will you, or we will be late for work.' Craig yelled up the stairs at his flatmate

' OK, I'm ready.' Melanie replied as she jumped down the last few steps.

'About time, you take forever.'

'Ahhh stop moaning, when have I ever been late for work ?'

'OK point taken, come on lets get going, I heard on the radio that's there's been a smash in the tunnel, so that means loads of traffic'

'Just as well we going on the motorbike then eh ?' Melanie replied with a mischievous grin on her face.

'Don't even think about trying to kill me this morning.' Craig exclaimed suddenly nervous about going to work.

Melanie looked at Craig grinning before picking up her keys and walking out the door.

**Blackwall **

Walking into the station, Kate approached 2 firefighters who were standing beside the ALP

'Excuse me, could you tell me where I can find Station Officer Sharpe's office is please?'

Turning around, one of the firefighters did a double take when he saw who was standing in front of him.

'Kate?'

'Hey George nice to see you again,' Kate replied smiling

Giving Kate a hug he introduced her to Adam.

'Kate this is Adam Benjamin.'

'Nice to meet you Kate' Adam replied shaking Kate's Hand

'So what brings you back to Blackwall Kate ?' George asked

'As of today, I'm your new watch commander.'

'Ah right, OK well I'll take you up to Station Officer Sharpe's office.' George replied as they walked towards to the stairs.

Twenty minutes later Blue Watch were lined up in the appliance for roll call and Steve Prentiss was reading out the riders for the appliances for that days shift.

'Riders on the pump are as follows, Myself in charge, Firefighter Mead Driving, Firefighter Hallam, Firefighter Morgan & Firefighter Walsh' Steve called out.

Riders on the pump ladder are, Station Officer Sharpe in charge, Firefighter Morgan driving, Firefighter Wilson, Firefighter McKenzie and Firefighter Davis

Riders on the ALP are Crew Commander Benjamin in charge, Firefighter McKenzie driving.

Riders on the water ladder are Watch Commander Stevens and Firefighter Ross driving.

'Watch detailed Guv' Steve said to Rob

Rob began to speak to blue watch

'OK blue watch, I would like to introduce you to our new watch commander Kate Stevens, I am sure that………………..

Rob was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise and the windows in the station started to shake.

'What the hell was that !' Adam said as he and several other members of blue watch ran up the stairs to the roof garden, in the distance a blanket of smoke and dust could be seen rising from Canary Wharf.

'Bloody Hell!' Melanie exclaimed just as the bell went down for a shout.

Steve ran from the watch room with the tele-printer printout

'Fire and explosion in Canary Wharf all fours.' He yelled and blue watch knew that all their machines were required at this shout.

'OK blue watch lets go, looks like this is going to be a big one.' Rob said as they all climbed into their appliances and drove out of the station.

As they approached the Blackwall Tunnel, more information came over the radio regarding the incident.

'Alright everyone listen up, we have a suspected Gas Explosion in the basement of the Citigroup tower, Pumps have just been made 8, ALP's 2 and the from Euston is on the way, I want all of you in BA when we arrive.' Steve told his crew.

As the appliances approached the roundabout on Preston's road another explosion was heard coming from the direction of Canary Wharf, blue watch glanced in the direction of the wharf and new that this was going to be a very long shout.

O/T : OK folks, this is probably my second attempt at writing a FanFic, let me know what you think and what needs improving. Ciao !


End file.
